El mejor cumpleaños
by Aqua395
Summary: Un one shot sobre la primera pareja de Naruto que llamó mi atención: KabuShizu. ¡Disfruten!


Un one-shot de Kabuto Yakushi, el personaje de la serie japonesa "Naruto", de Masashi Kishimoto. Nosotros decidimos escribir una linda mini historia de amor y humor. Donde Kabuto descubre que esta enamorado de la asistende de la Gondaime Hokage y tiene una humoristica persecución con Jiraiya de Naruto (q persigue a Naruto).

Puede que tenga 20 años, pero sigue siendo un niño en su interior ^^.

Kabuto: No soy un niño ò.ó

Tomas: Si, claro ;)

Barby: Yay! =D, Kabuto vino a nuestro one-shot, Kabutooooo *lo abraza*

Kabuto: *poniendose azul* No... Puedo... Respirar D=

Barby: *Kabuto se le escapa* Vuelve!!! *corre tras él*

Tomas: Jeje, ;), bueno mientras Barby trata de alcanzar a Kabuto y este trata de huir, yo me despido. Byeee! Espero que dejen review, aunque sea, solo uno para saber que les parecio ;)

* * *

Autores: _Barby y Tomas (mejor conocidos como Akemi y Shiro)_

* * *

**El mejor regalo de Cumpleaños de Kabuto Yakushi**

* * *

Era un día extremadamente cálido del mes de Febrero, veintiocho para ser exactos y todos, absolutamente todos, habían decidido pasarse un rato por la fiesta que el ermitaño de la montaña del sapo, había organizado en el lago de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, con ayuda de sus dos compañeros sannin. Todos estaban dándose un baño en las exquisitas y heladas aguas del gran lago, solo algunas personas estaban tumbadas a la sombra de un árbol o al sol, tostándose. Un chico de cabello largo y grisáceo, recogido en una coleta y que usaba anteojos, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando con pereza a las demás personas. Mañana era un día importante para él, sería veintinueve, es decir que por fin cumpliría veinte años, al fin esos cuatro años habían terminado.

Miró alrededor, a la gente que se divertía en aquel día de verano. Hasta Orochimaru, el cual había representado a un padre para él, se divertía, era gracioso verlo en bañador, con su torso descubierto y mirando mujeres de la misma forma en que lo hacía Jiraiya, el ermitaño pervertido y autor de Icha Icha. Era gracioso ver a su maestro y a Jiraiya ser golpeados brutalmente por Tsunade, la Gondaime Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Sonriendo, giro la cabeza para enfocar su vista en Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban tratando de convencer a su maestro de que se quitase la mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Al parecer no tenían éxito. Se tumbo en el césped, pensando en que le pediría a Orochimaru para su cumpleaños. Tal vez un equipo médico nuevo o que le enseñase el jutsu prohíbido -Miró al sannin que era su sensei y lo descubrió siendo golpeado y bofeteado por varias chicas- o tal vez él tendría que curarle los moretones y las magulladuras en su rostro.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día así?-Orochimaru se había acercado y lo miraba con enojo y decepción.

-Si.-Volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba.

-No tienes remedio. Anda, disfruta de la juventud que aun la tienes.-Lo animó, en vano.

-Ya suenas como Gai.-Dijo Kabuto, con las manos tras su cabeza y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-Y se fue.

-Por fin, paz y tranquilidad.-Susurró, el peligris, con una sonrisa de lado. Cerró completamente los ojos y dejo que el sol le diese de lleno en la cara.

Unos segundos. Solo eso duró su "descanso", cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Pensando que era Orochimaru, se incorporó, dispuesto a modularle algunos cuantos y poco decentes insultos, pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedo sin habla, con la boca abierta. Era una chica, bueno para ser sinceros no era cualquier chica, era la asistente de la hokage y estaba con un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, blanco y suelto, de verano. Trago saliva, ese instinto masculino y pervertido que incita a un hombre a dejarse llevar, lo llamaba y le incitaba.

-Eeeh, ho-hola.-Tartamudeó.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?-Preguntó Shizune.

Las mismas palabras que Orochimaru-sama le dijo, pero ella las decía sin pizca de enojo o decepción. Solo dulzura.

-Eeeh, supongo.-Dijo.

-No seas baka, tienes que divertirte, es una fiesta.-Y sin esperar a que Kabuto protestara, lo tomó del brazo y ¡Plaf! Lo lanzó al agua con anteojos y todo.

Se fue directo al fondo por el peso de la playera mojada y las sandalias ninjas. Aguantó la respiración y nado hasta la superficie. Rompió la superficie cuando saco su cabeza del agua, respirando aire puro y fresco, nado hasta la orilla y salió del lago, caminando hasta donde la asistente de la hokage.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-Preguntó molesto.

-Para que te refrescaras y relajaras. Parecías tenso.-Respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-¡Estaba relajado!-Exclamó.

-Creo que ahora no lo estas.-Y dicho esto, lo empujo nuevamente al agua, solo que esta vez, en un intento desesperado por no caer, Kabuto se agarro del vestido de Shizune y ambos perdieron el equilibro, cayendo así, al lago.

-Creo que ahora estamos a mano.-Sonrió Shizune.

-Oh, no, ya van dos veces que me tiras al agua, así que aun me falta una.-Dijo intentando sonar molesto, pero no pudo evitar reír.

-Al menos logre relajarte ^^.-Dijo Shizune.

Kabuto sonrió nerviosamente. No se había fijado nunca antes en sus ojos negros, llenos de emoción y, a veces, de reproche. Su cabello que caía por sus hombros, no entendía como no se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era su enemiga. Percatándose de que estaba solo y vestido dentro del agua, salió para sacarse las sandalias y la playera y quedarse únicamente con el bañador azul con franjas blancas. Exploró el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrar a Shizune, charlando con un examinador chunnin, a quien conocía como Genma. Se acercó a ellos, intentando ser casual.

-Hola...-Saludó, con nerviosismo.

-Ah, hola.-Dijo Shizune.-Veo que ya saliste del agua.

-Eeeh, si, emm, Shizune, me preguntaba si tú...-Se interrumpió cuando Shizune caminaba hacía él y, amistosamente, lo empujaba de vuelta al lago, llevándose en el proceso, a Orochimaru consigo.

-Kabuto.-Le regaño su maestro.

-P-perdón Orochimaru-sama, yo no quise, me empujaron.-Trato de disculparse el peligris, viendo el enojo de su maestro.-Y la verdad ya van tres veces que lo hacen.

-Bueno pero la próxima vez, trata de no tirarme a mi también, las chicas pensaran que ando contigo.-Dijo Orochimaru, haciendo que a Kabuto se le revolviera el estomago del asco.-Eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo.-Le pellizco la mejilla (de la cara xD) y salió del agua.

-Ouch,-se sobo la mejilla adolorida.-no soy lindo, soy guapo.-Se quejo.

Salió del agua por tercera vez en el día y esta vez, se tumbo en el césped, junto a su ropa. Quizás ahora podría echarse una siesta. Pero apenas cerro los ojos, sintió que algo le mojaba la cara, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Naruto le había echado un balde de agua.

-¡Naruto!-Exclamó, incorporándose, enojado.

-UPS, l-lo siento Kabuto-Kun, n-no era para ti yo quería mojar a Sasuke que se trepo a ese árbol.-Naruto señaló arriba, en una rama, Sasuke estaba sentado cómodamente, con su bañador negro.

-Bien, como sea, solo te diré una cosa, Naruto.-Miró al adolescente de diecisiete años, severamente.- ¡No soy ningún niño!

-Lo siento,-Se rió disimuladamente.-Kabuto-Kun, ¿o debería decir Kabuto-Chan?

-¿Te burlas de mi, verdad?-Preguntó, frunciendo aun más el entrecejo.

-No, que va, si yo te respeto mucho Kabuto-Kun, Kun, Kun.-Lo provocó.

-Date por muerto.-Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Naruto se dio a la fuga y Kabuto lo siguió rápidamente, con intenciones asesinas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no, Kabuto-Chan, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, de veras. Waag.- el Rubio tuvo que esquivar un shuriken que fue enviado con toda la intención de asesinar.- ¡AYUDA! ¡KABUTO-KUN QUIERE MATARME! -Zas, un kunai se quedo clavado en un árbol.- ¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! Es decir, KABUTO-SAN QUIERE MATARME, AYUDA.

Las personas observaban divertidos la escena, mientras Kabuto recuperaba su kunai y shuriken, para volver a lanzárselos a Naruto, que los esquivaba como podía, pero el shuriken le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.

-AYUDA, SABIO PERVERTIDO, AYUDAME.-Gritó Naruto, al pasar junto a Jiraiya, quien coqueteaba con unas chicas. Estas, al escuchar que lo habían llamado pervertido, le pegaron una bofetada cada una, y se fueron.

-NARUTO, no me llames pervertido.-Dijo Jiraiya, enfadado. Y como Kabuto, saco un kunai y comenzó a perseguir al rubio kyuubi, con intenciones de matarlo.

-WAAAAAAAAAAG, AYUDA, ALGUIEN, KAKASHI-SENSEI, SAKURA, SASUKE, ¿ALGUIEN?-Gritaba Naruto, como un loco, pidiendo ayuda.-AYUDA, KABUTO-KUN Y EL SABIO PERVERTIDO ME PERSEGUEN.

Y se dio cuenta de que todos miraban la escena, sin hacer nada, eso lo enfado.

-Oigan, necesito ayuda, no es para que se queden mirando.-Dijo, tratando de llamar la atención, mientras corría.- HELLO, quieren matar a Uzumaki Naruto, el que tiene el kyuubi, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Nadie le hizo caso. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo. Al rubio Uzumaki no le quedo otra que seguir corriendo, para escapar de Kabuto y de Jiraiya, también conocido como el sabio pervertido.

Más tarde, Kabuto se canso de buscar a Naruto, el cual se había escondido para que no lo encontraran. Jiraiya seguía buscando a Naruto, mientras Kabuto se dejo caer en el césped, exhausto, necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

No hubieron pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando Jiraiya pasó por su lado, acompañado de tres jóvenes chicas.

-¿Te cansaste de correr?-Shizune se sentó junto a él.

-¿Eh? No, es que Naruto-Kun se escondió-Explicó Kabuto.- ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el bosque?

-Claro.

Ambos se levantaron y, sonriendo, caminaron hacía el bosque, charlando sobre cualquier pavada que se les venía a la cabeza. A veces, se quedaban en silencio, observando el paisaje, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos. Cuando se aseguró de que estaban lejos de la fiesta, y nadie los seguía, Kabuto, encaró a Shizune.

-Em, oye, yo…-La chica lo miro.

-¿si?

-Bueno, yo… A decir verdad, yo…-Era como si se le trabara la lengua. Fastidiado por no poder decirlo, acorraló a la jounin contra un roble, y se acercó a sus labios, los que moría por probar. Suave y lentamente, toco sus labios con los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso suave y lento, profundo, que dejaba muy en claro lo que planeaba decirle.

Se sorprendió de que no lo apartara. Es más, Shizune estaba correspondiendo al beso, despacio, haciendo de esos minutos, horas interminables. Poco a poco, cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire, se separaron sonrojados, pero satisfechos.

-Eeem, yo, lo siento.-Se disculpo Kabuto, tragando saliva.

-Shh,-le cubrió la boca con su dedo índice.-tu ibas a decir algo, si no me equivoco.

-Así… Creo que ya lo dije.-Dijo, refiriéndose al beso.-Tu, tu… Tu, tu, tu… eres… Eres muy… linda…

Shizune se sonrojo más, si cabe. El peligris no se pudo resistir, y beso una vez más, aquellos labios rojos. Esta vez, fue un beso más pasional, lujurioso. Su lengua se abrió paso por la boca de la muchacha, tímidamente, como pidiendo permiso. Y cuando se separaron, ambos estaban respirando agitados, llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones. Shizune le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue. Kabuto sintió como que un calor lo envolvía, que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se quedo mirando el lugar por el que se había ido Shizune, con cara de bobo, hasta que un ruido y una voz extremadamente familiar, lo hicieron voltear.

-Quien lo diría ¿no, Kabuto-Kun?-Era Naruto. Kabuto sintió enrojecer de rabia y vergüenza.

-Me las pagaras Naruto.-Susurró, y siguió con su persecución del rubio Uzumaki.

Ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de Kabuto Yakushi.

_¡¡¡FIN!!!_

* * *

**Nuestro primer one-shot de Kabuto, el personaje de la serie japonesa, Naruto. Tiene humor y amor.**

**Barby: Es un Kabushizu (Kabuto & Shizune), porque me encanta esa pareja.**

**Tomas:**** Seh, bueno, espero que les guste porque realmente nos costo hacerlo.**

**Barby:**** Pero si yo lo escribí ^^U**

**Tomas:**** Los dos lo hicimos, yo también aporte ideas.**

**Barby:**** Pero fue mi idea escribir un one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Kabuto**

**Tomas:**** Pero yo fui el que tuvo la idea de la persecución.**

**Naruto:**** Ah, así que fuiste tu! òó, ahora veras de lo que soy capaz. Rasengan**

**-Tomas es impulsado hacía atras, por la fuerza del rasengan-**

**Barby:**** ^^ En fin, espero que les guste el one-shot. Esperemos que Tomas se mejore pronto, mientras que *Agarra a Naruto de la oreja y le dice* Tu no deberias estar aquí.**

**Muchas gracias por leer,**

**Chauuu...**

**Barby y Tomas *inconciente* (mejor conocidos como Akemi y Shiro)**


End file.
